


Spalbert Valentine's Day Fluff

by pineappapizza



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Nothing like waking up on Valentine's Day by your boyfriend's combat boots being thrown at your window!





	Spalbert Valentine's Day Fluff

Things waking up was expected to be: Either annoying but not startling, or slow and nice, at least on the weekends. Things waking up was for Spot today: A shoe being thrown at his window at 6 in the morning, and somehow not breaking it. He shot up, expecting someone coming to kill him or something, and was instead greeted by another loud bang coming from the window. He threw on the nearest shirt and peered out the window. He was greeted by his boyfriend, Albert, in sockfeet.

"I ran out of rocks that wouldn't break your window so I threw my shoes! Happy Valentine's Day!!" Albert yelled, waving a king-size chocolate bar and something else wrapped in tissue paper. "You thought that your steel-toed combat boots wouldn't break the window!?" Spot yelled back, throwing open the window. "...But they didn't!" Spot rolled his eyes, and left, grabbing a wrapped package before heading outside to meet Albert.

When Spot got outside, Albert was pulling back on his boots. "Hey, nerd," he greeted, lifting Albert up into a hug. "Hey, shorty." Albert grinned, kissing Spot on the forehead, who responded with a chin kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He said, handing over the giant Twix bar and other gift. Spot unwrapped it, and grinned brightly at the Queen CD. Albert opened his gift next, revealing a book full of nothing but shitty puns. He squeezed Spot into a hug. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, kissing Spot. Spot kissed back. "You're welcome, babe. Thanks for the CD."

The couple rode on Albert's skateboard to school together, Spot holding his waist. They arrived, kissing one last time before splitting off to their separate classes


End file.
